A Ranma Club Christmas
by Arsao Tome
Summary: In wake of 'Frequent Reader's 'Ranma Club', I have done my own spin on it and as a Christmas story.
1. Winxful Holidays

It was a nice day and Ranma was at the mall looking for some gifts for his girlfriends for Christmas. He was dressed in a white turtle neck shirt, a black suit, boots and a trench coat. His hair was in a long ponytail and his blue eyes were covered by a pair of amber lensed, titanium framed glasses and a platinum necklace. He had diamond studded earrings in his lobes and a small golden heart marking him bonded by the strings of fate and love.

He was walking to a jewelry store with a purpose.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As he walked in, he 'contacted' his fellow souls for their opinions.

(Stella will love having a ring.) Said Brandon.

(I just wish I was brave enough to give Bloom one.) Said Sky. The others were in agreement, so Ranma had bought rings for his girlfriends and was about to leave when all of the sudden a gang started to run out of another jewelry store. He looked up and saw what was going on. He ran over to where they were going.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The gang were being chased by guards and a well dressed man, they started to run out of the mall and they followed them, Ranma had ran to his car started it up and took off after them. They were racing down the street to the freeway; Ranma was still on their tail. He went into his glove compartment and pulled out 'platinum'. He fired at the car trying to take out a tire; the police were behind him trying to catch up to them.

"Get him off our butts!" Yelled the ring leader.

"I'm trying to boss," said the driver. Of course the chase was televised and everyone was watching it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

At Saotome manor, Nodoka, the pixies and the Winx were watching the chase. "That's Ranma's car!" Said Bloom, they saw it and where in shock.

"Why is he involved in the chase?" asked Flora.

"I don't know, but we better help him!" said Stella. So they transformed into their Enchantrix forms and started to take off for the chase. Until Nodoka stopped them by changing in to her own Enchantrix and Ukyo and Shampoo transformed. They took off and headed for the chase.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ranma was still on them and firing, he hit the tires and the car spun out of control. Ranma stopped and pulled out 'gold' [1], and then he got out of his car. The robbers started firing on him and the bullets bounced off. Everything was going well until his Mojo started to tingle, that meant that someone close to him was in danger. He quickly looked behind himself and saw his mom and the girls. "Oh crap!" He said as he rushed over and leapt in harms way.

Bloom and the girls screamed as bullets started to come at him. That was until Ranma showed up and started to reflect the bullets away from them with his trench coat. "Think you girls can immobilize them?" He asked.

"On it!" said Stella. "SUN FLARE!" Bright sunlight blinded the robbers, and then Flora did a move.

"Tangling Vines!" She said and vine came out of the street and wrapped them up.

"Why don't I rock them to sleep?" Said Musa, "Rocking Lullaby!" With that the bad guys were out. Ranma put his guns away and breathed a sigh of relief. Tecna and the others went over to him.

"Are you alright Ranma?" Asked Layla as Tecna scanned him, his heart rate was going about a mile minute.

"You mean other than my heart going a mile a minute?" He said, "I'm fine." Just then an officer came over to him.

"Mr. Saotome," he said. "Thanks for your help; we couldn't stop them without you." Unknown to them one of the big thugs started to get up and attack. Ranma saw it happen.

"Oh shoot!" He rushed over to the thug, energy surrounding him as if he was going to be a comet and launched himself in to the thug. "BUM RUSH!" They both hit the van making a huge dent in to it and flipped it over rolling it over landing on top of the thug then he smirked. "Good night," the last thing the thug saw was those steel knuckles slamming into his head.

"RANMA!" Said the girls, just then he pulled off the guy.

"WOOH!" He said and sat down on the road, trying to relax. Zing flew over to him, dressed in battle armor armed with a rifle with a chainsaw blade connected to it. [2]

"Nice hit Cole-train!" She said, he smiled at her then he want over to the girls and the cop and smiled. He brushed off his clothes and headed for his car.

"You girls coming?" He said they looked at Nodoka.

"Go ahead," they cheered. "But be back at 8 pm, no later. That goes double for you young man!"

"Yes ma'am." They said, they got in to the car and they took off back for the mall. Ranma was a little upset about his trip being interrupted by some jerks.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

On the way in they were stopped by a woman dressed in all red, with platinum blond hair and blue eyes. "Ranma?" She said Ranma looked over to her. "May I speak with you and your girlfriends for a minute?" Ranma looked at the others and they nodded. So they went in to the mall and sat down on a bench.

"I knew it was you Krystal," he said as he hugged her and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. The girls were in shock; this strange woman was kissing their boyfriend. "Ladies, I want you to meet an old friend of mine. Bloom, you might know her husband. This is Krystal Kringle."

"Her husband's Santa Claus." She said the girls were in shock.

"What really?" Said Stella the others where shocked.

"Yes," she said. "I need your help."

"What is it Krys?"

"My husband has been kidnapped."

TBC

Preview

Ranma: Oh no, the big guy's been kidnapped!

Layla: Who could've done this?

Flora: Look at this place, all the different Christmas trees.

Bloom: What the… we thought you were in prison!

Ranma: Next time on 'A Ranma Club Christmas': Mission: Save Santa! You are a dead man sucka!

Just like a certain 'Son of Sparda' he also named his guns.

Think the armor and 'Lancer' from 'Gears of War.


	2. Operation: Save Santa!

The Ranma Club just stared at Mrs. Claus; she had just told them that her husband, Santa had been kidnapped. "When did this happen?" He asked.

"A week ago," she said. "I was just lucky to get away."

"Do you know who came in and attacked?" Asked Layla.

"Oh yes, the ultimate naughty boy Valtor." They were in shock; no way, he was in prison.

"What did he look like?" Said Ranma.

"He was completely in shadow." They were shocked.

"I knew it," said Ranma. "I guess we have to finish this before he over takes the big guy." He got up, "come on let's go." So they went to his car and headed for the manor.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once there, they talked to Nodoka about what happened. "We were wondering if you can ask Grandfather if he could send a shuttle that we can use." He said not knowing he was speaking as Helia. Flora looked at Ranma, who in turn blushed. "I called Headmaster Saladin 'Grandfather' again didn't I?" She smiled softly and nodded, "that's it! That Is It! I Am Going To Adopt That Man As My Grandfather!" He was fuming as everyone was giggling. Then they heard a voice behind him.

"Well I'd appreciate that Ranma." He said it was Saladin he was dressed in grandmaster's robes and sandals. Professor Codatorta was with him as well, Ranma sweat dropped and gulped hard. Saladin placed a hand on to his shoulder, "Ranma I know you have Helia's memories in your head and it's nice of you to think of me as your grandfather." Ranma turned around and looked at the elder man with a sigh.

"You have always been so nice to me and it wasn't because I'm your grandson reborn but, it's just that, I feel guilty about living the guys' lives." He said as he opens his heart out to everyone, "It's just that I feel like when I kiss the girls, I feel like they hate me for doing it." This was the first time everyone was hearing how he felt about with what had happened with him. Hell, this was the first time the Specialists heard about this.

"I didn't know you felt that way Ranma." Said Bloom.

(Me neither.) 'Said' Sky.

"Yeah but, I wouldn't change anything for anything." He said, "But we can have group later Grandfather we need a shuttle."

"Alright but why?" Saladin asked, so they told them everything.

"Ranma and the girls shall help you, Mrs. Claus." Said Nodoka.

"Thank you Saotome-san," she said. So they headed for the shuttle and for the North Pole.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

On the way Ranma and the girls were talking about his feelings. "So you, don't love us?" Asked Stella, Ranma sighed.

"It's not that I don't love you, I do. I love you crazily. But I feel that the guys would hate me for loving you."

(We don't!) Said Brandon.

(Yeah!) Said Timmy.

(You are us, so how could we hate you?) Said Helia.

(The girls need you, just like you need them.) Said Riven.

(You're being so kind to them that with what happened to your life they would be your reward.) Said Nabu.

(The guys are right, we don't hate you Ranma. You are us so there is no reason to hate you, even if we didn't die we'd trust you.) Said Sky, Ranma started to feel better. They came up on Santa Claus Lane and saw the destruction and carnage over it. Shadow monsters were attacking the elves as they fired off ice arrows freezing them solid. Ranma landed the shuttle and they rushed out. Krystal went over to the First bow elf, she was as tall as Stella, had long platinum blonde hair and grey eyes.

She was dressed in all green, a jumper, boots and gloves. "Holly, how's everything?" She asked, the elf girl turned around and saw her.

"Mrs. Claus, what are you doing here?" She said.

"I couldn't leave you alone against these monsters and I brought help." She said, while firing an icy blast at the monsters. Holly looked over at Ranma and the girls and stared in wide eyed shock.

"Ranma Saotome?" She said.

"The Ultimate Good Boy himself. By the way Ranma, I have a gift for you."

"Alright, girls go Enchantix." He said, so they do and they start to help the elves as Ranma and Krystal go in to the storage room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They went into the room and walked to a huge room half filled with presents. Ranma was amazed over the sheer amount of presents. "Wow and these are all for one person? How come he didn't get them?" He asked.

"Because we couldn't find you Ranma." She said he looked at her.

"Huh?"

"That's right all of these presents are yours," she pushed a huge present to him. "Especially this one," it was wrapped in red and gold. Ranma looked at the box; it was half as tall as he was. He opened it up and inside of it was gold armor, chest plate, gauntlets and shin and knee guards, black leather tights and boots. (1)

"The armor of Kratos, the God of War."

"That is right Ranma and now it's yours. I'll leave you to change into it." So she does and Ranma started to take off his clothes. Of course he was cold, he was at the North Pole, and he concentrated on his Kratos form. He started to get beefed up, his hair started to come out, he started to grow a goatee and it braided itself, his skin started to pale and markings started to form on to his body. He reached back and grabbed the handles of his blades and yanked hard as they were pulled out and blood flew on to the floor. His body started to heal up instantly.

He got dressed in the armor and got ready to fight.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile the girls were surrounded and were weakening. "Hung on guys!" Said Bloom, "We need to buy Ranma some more time!" So they were about to get dog piled when all of the sudden, a chained blade swung out and turned the monsters in to ash and it went back to its owner. They looked over and saw a gorgeous, bald man dressed in golden armor and armed with twin blades. His head was down and he slowly raised it and opened his eyes they had a cold look in them.

He rushed the monsters and tore through them like paper he used everything in his arsenal and defeated them easily. Then he placed his blades on to his back and looked at the girls. "R-Ranma, is that you?" Said Stella, he smiled, walked up to her and kissed her passionately.

"Does that answer your question?" He said they were convinced. "Now that we are having a breather, we need to take it to him!" He looked at Krystal, "do you have an idea where he is?" She gave off an evil smirk.

"Of course I do," she said.

"Let's go!" He said.

TBC

Preview

Stella (rubbing on Ranma's arm): Wow! This is what you turn in to when you're Kratos?

Ranma: Yep.

Layla: Stella come on now's not the time to jump Ranma's bones. (Feels his ass) Save it for later.

Musa: Guys, we need to save Santa or Christmas will be ruined for everyone.

Bloom: You'll pay for this Valtor!

Flora: Next time on 'A Ranma Club Christmas' Wild God vs. Shadow Valtor: Part 1.

Krystal: Hold on Kris, we're coming.

Note: Think the armor Kratos wore in God of War 2.


	3. Wild God vs Shadow Valtor: Part 1

The Ranma Club followed Mrs. Claus to where Santa was being held. Layla looked over to her shared boyfriend and was impressed by the looks of him. He was crazily buffed but pale, strong but gentle looking and vicious and delicious. She blushed at his looks and kept on going.

"This way," said Mrs. Claus. They came up on a huge dark castle, "we'll need to find a way in." Ranma grabbed her, twirled one of his blades and hooked it on to the top of the wall. Then pulled them up and over, the girls followed inside.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once inside, they started to look around. There were battle scars on the old castle, "looks like this castle had seen better days." Said Bloom.

"Well, we did have a war with some evil grinches and of course Zanta Klaus." Mrs. Claus said, speaking of her husband's evil German cousin. (1) They continued on to where Santa was and went to the throne room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once there they saw Shadow Valtor sitting on the throne with Santa in magic sapping chains. The ends of the chains were connected to a broach, "ALRIGHT VALTOR THIS GAME HAS GONE ON FAR ENOUGH!" Growled Ranma, "RELEASE SANTA AND HIS MAGIC AND COME ALONG PEACEFULLY!" Then he grinned evilly, "please resist, make my holidays." Valtor rose and slowly walked up to them.

"_You actually think I am afraid of you boy?_" He said Ranma chuckled slightly.

"Well, there is a first time for everything. Now is there?" he said with that the 'Blades of Chaos' were glowing red with heat and ready to fight. Valtor was in shock, "lovely aren't they? The 'Blades of Chaos', given to me by the God of War himself, the only weapons guaranteed to defeat you. Let's dance!" Just then shadow monsters started to appear and they were surrounded.

"Ranma! We got these jerks you take Valtor and free Santa!" Said Bloom while fighting.

"Right!" he said as he ran right for the evil sorcerer blades flying. The fight was on, fights were going on everywhere. Bloom was using her Dragon fire on the monsters, Stella used her powers over the Sun and Moon on hers, Musa was rocking the crowd, Tecna used her electricity on hers, Flora used thorny vines to rip hers apart and Layla used her purple tide to destroy hers with the help of Mrs. Claus' ice magic.

Meanwhile, Ranma and Valtor were trading blows as if it was a championship fight. For every blast from Valtor, there was a slice from Ranma's blades and for every punch from Ranma came a blast from Valtor. Ranma was flown in to a wall and smirked, Valtor frowned. "_What's so funny boy?_" He said Ranma slowly rose.

"Did you know that I was nicknamed the 'God-slayer'?" he said like he was talking about the weather. "Me and Kratos, have a lot in common. I hope I don't kill the girls after we get married, in a blind rage."

"_You won't have to worry about that,_" Valtor said. "_BECAUSE I AM GOING TO DESTROY ALL OF YOU!_" That was when Valtor attacked him and Ranma flipped over the mad sorcerer, wrapped his blade around his neck and slammed him into the broach.

"Oh damn," he said as it started to glow brightly. "EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE! GRAB SANTA!" So they took of out of the castle and it blew up.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

There was huge pile of snow and they came out of it, "is everyone alright?" He asked, they came out and shook the snow off of themselves. Just then there were tremors and they started to look around and saw him, Shadow Valtor was now a giant.

"Oh my," started Tecna.

"God," finished Flora.

"_**NOW THE MAGIC IS MINE! I HAVE THE POWER TO DESTROY YOU ALL AND I'LL START WITH YOU BOY!**_" He said Ranma's eyes widen.

"Oh crap," he said as he dodged the giant's blasts. "MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Everyone was running for their lives, they came some place safe as Santa got Ranma's attention. He looked over and Santa handed him a broach, "what's this?"

"It's the real broach," he said. "It'll enhance all of your abilities to god-like levels. But you will be forever changed." Ranma looked at the girls to see what they think.

"Ranma, we know this was going to happen." Said Bloom, "no matter what you look like or what you are we still love you." They came in with a group hug and he kissed all of the girls.

"Okay," he said and with that, Santa placed the necklace on to him and he started to feel the energy rush through his body. His skin started to turn black and the markings into gold. (2) He was in his ultimate form and stepped out to fight Valtor.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When he saw Ranma, Valtor laughed. "_**WHY DON'T YOU JUST FACE IT? YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! I AM ALL POWERFUL!**_" He bellowed, Ranma just smirked and started to grow. "_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**_" Ranma was now as tall as he was and was ready to fight him.

"**YOU MUST NOT BE ALL THAT POWERFUL IF YOU TAKE ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!**" He said and with that the fight resumed.

TBC

Preview

Bloom (looking up at Ranma): Gee, you look great as a giant.

Ranma (chuckling and holding out his hand to her and she gets on): Well it's for a good cause.

Musa: Now Ran-kun can defeat that creep Valtor once and for all!

Tecna: The probabilities of victory are certain.

Stella: Good, then we can go back home and celebrate Christmas together.

Layla: Next time on 'A Ranma Club Christmas': Wild God vs. Shadow Valtor: Part 2: Giant among men.

Flora: Merry Christmas Ranma.

Notes: (1) Got the idea while waiting for a bus. (2) Think Kratos' Ultimate form in 'GoW 2'.


	4. Wild God vs Shadow Valtor: Part 2

Ranma was staring at Shadow Valtor in the eye; he was very intimidating even Valtor was in second thoughts. "**SO, WE GONNA DANCE, OR WHAT?**" Ranma said with that Valtor attacked and knocked him into a cliff.

"_**JUST AS I THOUGHT, YOU ARE A WEAKLING!**_" He said, just then Ranma came off of the cliff and laughed evilly.

"**SO YOU THINK I'M ALL SHOW AND NO GO? ALL TALK AND NO WALK? ALL FACE AND NO GRACE? THAT'S WHERE YOU ARE WRONG SORCERER! I CAN TALK GOOD GAME AND I CAN PLAY GOOD GAME AS WELL!**" He exploded out of the cliff wall and tackled Valtor into one and started to pound Valtor's face in with his fists. "**HEY! STOP HITTING MY FISTS WITH YOUR FACE!**"

The fight was still going on as the Winx and Mrs. Claus were protecting Santa from shadow monsters. As they were fighting and protecting him, the girls were thinking about their relationships with Ranma and how much he means to them. They were hoping that he doesn't get hurt, but also hoping that he can beat Valtor.

Meanwhile Ranma and Valtor were still going at it then Valtor was charging up and a huge black ball of fire was over his head and launched at Ranma and it hit him with an explosive result. They looked over at what happened, "NO RANMA!" They said, and then Valtor laughed manically.

"_**IT'S ALL OVER! I WIN!**_" He cheered, Ranma was down and out Valtor walked over to him, and then Ranma's hand rose and wrapped around Valtor's neck. Valtor was shocked and Ranma's eyes opened and then he stood still holding Valtor's neck squeezing. Valtor was trying to pull free from him and Ranma punched him in the stomach, breaking a few ribs. Then he came in with combos, lefts and rights, knees to the face and an elbow to the back of his head. Then Ranma charged up and fired a shot in to Valtor's broach and it started to hurt him.

"**SO, IF YOUR BROACH GETS HIT WITH ANYTHING IT HURTS YOU HUH? NOW I KNOW HOW TO BEAT YOU.**" Ranma said and used his blades on to the broach. Valtor screamed in pain and then the broach shattered.

"He weakened Valtor!" said Tecna. Then Ranma charged up his blades, leapt into the air and hit the sorcerer with a cross cut. He was behind Valtor and his opponent fell to his knees shrinking back to his normal size. Ranma shrunk down to his size as well and walked over to him.

"It's over Valtor!" He said, just then he started to laugh. Ranma was confused, "what's so damn funny?"

"It doesn't matter if you destroy me, but can you go around world in 10 hours?" Valtor said weakly Ranma's eyes widen he was right they had ten hours to deliver presents around the world. "No one will ever believe in him again!" With that Ranma rammed one of his blades in his chest. "NO!" Then the magic started to leave him and go into everyone. Santa was back to normal, but saddened.

"He's right, I have ten hours to go around the world and deliver presents." He said.

"But, no one said you had to do alone." Said Ranma, "just let me change and we'll be ready to go."

"Alright, thank you Ranma Club." He said.

"Ranma Club, let's mount up." Said Ranma, so they got in to the shuttle and the elves loaded up the presents into it.

"Come on, let's get loaded!" Said Tecna, "We only have eight hours." Everyone quickly loaded the shuttle up as Ranma and Santa were planning on what to do. It was decided that they would hit the Eastern Hemisphere while Santa will get the Western Hemisphere.

"Okay, we are loaded up Ran-kun." Said Musa.

"Then let's go." He said and they rushed in to the shuttle. Ranma tossed them a small bottle and he had one. "They're energy drinks, shoot them!" They drank the small bottles down and were ready to go. Ranma started the ship up and took off.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They were hitting every home that was on the list. Ranma had the shuttle on idle as the girls delivered the presents. They put the cookies in a baggie and the milk into a sports bottle. After they were done, they went back to the North Pole and watched as the sun rose up over the pole. "That's a beautiful sight," said Ranma as the Artic wind blew through his hair.

"Why thank you Ranma," said Stella everyone laughed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later the elves started to load all of Ranma's presents into the shuttle. "Thank you again Ranma." Said Santa, Mrs. Claus kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome Santa," he said. "Come on gang, let's go home." They took off and headed home.

To be concluded

Preview

Ranma: Whew, delivering those presents was tiring.

Musa: Yeah, but we still did it.

Bloom: Yeah, (sees someone she'd never thought she see) huh?

Flora: Mother, father?

Stella: Mom? Dad?

Ranma: Okay, the girls' parents are here to spend Christmas with us. I wonder what they think about me. Next time on the final chapter of 'A Ranma Club Christmas': Christmas with the family.

Bloom: Ranma, don't worry I'm sure they'll like you.


	5. Christmas with family

The Club got home and were still wired because of the energy drinks they had. So since the sun was rising, they decided to make breakfast. "Okay gang," said Ranma. "First things first, I need to take a shower and change out of these bloody clothes and armor. I'll be back and we can start on breakfast." He started to leave and stopped, "oh and Merry Christmas." He tossed them their gifts from him and went to get cleaned up.

They opened their presents and saw the rings he got them all. They squealed and slipped them on.

Ranma was in the shower after he put away his armor and weapons, then taking off his clothes to be washed. The blood he was covered in washed down the drain along with the dirt and the cold. Ranma, smiled because he was with people he loves on Christmas Day. He got out of the shower and slipped on some Under Armor and a pair of slippers, then headed downstairs.

Meanwhile the girls were also getting cleaned up and changed in to some T-shirts and sweats. Ranma came down stairs to the kitchen and started on breakfast. Bloom and the others had followed him in. "Okay girls," he said while slipped on an apron and getting ready to cook. "Let's cook, Tecna I need the electric kettle from the cabinet." So she got it out, "okay now I need the powered cocoa there is a huge box in the pantry." Stella went to get it.

"Geez, you sure love cocoa Ranma." She said, Ranma blushed.

"Hey, what's wrong with that?" He said, "now I need egg nog. There is a half a gallon in the fridge." Musa got it out, he took it and poured it into the kettle. "Okay now, while that's heating up I'm going to make some of my famous 'Elvis-cakes'."

" 'Elvis-cakes'?" They asked, Ranma nodded as he pulled out some pancake mix, some peanut butter and bananas. Then he went to work, on the mix.

"Stella, lube that pan up for me, please?" So she did and then he went over to lay some butter down.

"Uh, Ranma?" Said Bloom, " 'Elvis-cakes'?"

"You know Elvis right?" She nodded, "what was his favorite snack?" Then she got it, "I'm making the pancake version of it."

"Elvis' favorite snack was fried peanut butter and banana sandwiches." Said Bloom, the girls nodded. Ranma continued to cook and the scents flowed through to house. Nodoka and the others awoke. Layla went over to the tree and got a couple of candy canes off it and gave one to Stella.

"Thanks Layla-chan," she said and unwrapped it and started to suck on it. Ranma was still working and looked over to them. A slight trickle of blood flow out his nose.

"Uh," he said. Bloom came over to him and saw what was going on.

"Guys, put something on." She said so they went upstairs.

"Thanks Bloom." He said, she smiled and kissed him then Tecna, Musa and Flora kissed him as well. "Huh?"

They giggled, "look up." Said Flora, so he did and saw mistletoe over his head and Zing was holding it. He giggled with them, Layla and Stella came back down to the kitchen.

"What's so funny?" asked Stella. Bloom pointed up and they looked up and saw the mistletoe then they grinned and lept at him.

"WHOA!" They kitten-piled him (what do you want me to say? 'Dog-piled?).and started to smother him in peppermint flavored kisses. He was dazed when Nodoka came down to see what was going on.

"Good morning everyone, Merry Christmas." She said.

"Merry Christmas, Saotome-sensei/Mom." They said, she saw the kiss prints on Ranma's face. Just then Headmaster Saladin, Professor Codatorta and a few other 'special' guests had walked down to the kitchen.

The girls were in shock, "daddy?" Said Stella.

"Mother? Father?" Said Flora and Layla.

"Mom? Dad?" Said Musa, Tecna and Bloom. They went over and hugged their parents, it was the best present they could ever have. Ranma and Nodoka just sat down enjoying the holidays together.

The End

I am sorry for not continuing this story, for a couple of years. I was blocked, I know Christmas is over but, I had to finish this. I hope you enjoyed this and Happy New Decade.


End file.
